Playing Potter
by jennipoo
Summary: REPOST!AU!LJ! Lily Evans:New crime reporter for the Daily Prophet! James:Auror detective! What happens when lily must shadow unsmiling james through his actionpacked days, then capture all the danger & thrills of being an auror in her column? R&R!


Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!

Summary: Lily Evans is the new crime reporter for the Daily Prophet. James is a Auror/Detective. What will happen when Lily must shadow the unsmiling James Potter through his action-packed days, and then capture all the danger and thrills of being an Auror in a daily column in the Daily Prophet? On the bright side, she finally get to be the crime reporter. On the downside, James is not happy to have her around. Will Lily's quidditch-playing boyfriend and James's gorgeous fiancée be able to keep any sparks of electricity in check? Read and find out…

A/n: ok…so this is my first story…be easy on me…

Hi. My name is Lily Evans. I am 23 and am a reporter for the Daily Prophet. Right now I'm sitting in my living room with my best friend Skylar Taylor. We've been friends since we were about 9 when I moved to the United States. We were neighbors and went to Salem's Witchcraft Academy together. As soon as we graduated SWA, we decided to move over to England (actually, I decided that I wanted to come back to England, and Skylar decided if I went, she was going to come with me). Skylar works for the Ministry in the Charms department. She is a brunette and has the most beautiful light brown eyes I've ever seen. Anyway, she is sitting on my couch crying into a kitchen hand towel while I'm using the fireplace (floo connection) to get a hold of St. Mungo's Hospital Casualty Department. Skylar has a bit of a problem that I have to help her deal with, considering her boyfriend, Chris, just left. My boyfriend, Adrian, was shoved out the front door so quickly, he was still holding the fork he was trying to eat his breakfast with. After a couple of minutes I was finished talking to the healer from St. Mungo's. I walked back over to the couch where Skylar was sitting and told her they wanted her to come in. Then Skylar started crying all over again.

"Sky, are you alright? Don't you want to go?" I asked as I patted her on the back.

"What…what if I meet someone there? As in someone I know?"

"Oh…you mean like, Clair?" I asked stupidly.

Clair was someone who went to school with us for a couple of years, and then transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She pretends to be terribly religious, but in all actuality is the most horrible person I've ever met. When we went to school together, her sole aim in life was to get us in as much trouble as possible.

"Well we'll just register you in my name, then nobody need to know about it" I say to her.

"Do you mind if we make a stop at my work, considering it's on the way and I should tell them."

"You won't tell them why, will you?" she asked me anxiously.

"Sky, I may work as a reporter but discretion is my middle name." I say seriously.

We get into my car and head off to my work. We take off at a high speed considering we have an 'emergency' and end up at my work in about ten minutes. I tell Sky that I'll only be a minute, leaving the car running as I get out. I go to my boss's office and knock on his door. Joe, my boss, tells me to come in as I open the door. I sit in a chair opposite of his desk and wait patiently for him to finish the phone call. After a couple of minutes, he hangs up the phone and asks what I want.

"I have to take my friend to the hospital and I really have to be there for her."

"What's wrong with her?" He asked suspiciously.

"What's wrong with her?" I echoed.

"Yes, what's wrong with her?"

"Well you see…it's…er…women stuff." I said uncomfortably.

"Fine, try not to be to long then." He says just as uncomfortably back.

I said my thanks and started to walk out the door, when Joe stops me with a question. He asked me if I was going to St. Mungo's. I said yes, and he frantically shuffles through a pile of papers.

"There's a story you could cover while you're down there then."

"What is it?" I questioned with interest.

"A suspect in a fraud case messed up a spell and ended up hurting himself. The aurors are now waiting down there to question him."

"Well isn't that Kyle's job?"

"He's on another story."

"Ok then"

Once I get into the car, I gasp to Sky that I get to cover a story at St. Mungo's. Sky huffs about the fact that I'm supposed to be there with her. I tell her that I will be there with her and that it's just one small story I have to do. We set off once again, and get there twenty minutes later. We walk in and wait in line, while Skylar looks around to see if there is anyone we know that would tell her parents about us being here. We reach the receptionist and she asks how she can help us. I told her I called earlier and was told to come down. She gives me a form to fill it out, and then Sky and I went down to the waiting room and sat down. She asked if I would come with her when she was called. After a couple of minutes of persistent questioning I give in. I get up and walk over to two official-looking blokes.

"Hello!" I greeted cheerfully.

The one I was facing smiled lazily at me; he's nice-looking with light, thick hair. The other one spins around, with the brownest eyes and the messiest jet-black hair I've ever seen. I couldn't help but notice he was an immensely attractive young man. I decided to call him Brown Eyes.

"Yes?" He snapped.

"Er…"

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"Are you the Aurors?"

"Do you need to report something?"

"I understand one of your suspects from the Freeman fraud case has been involved in a spell accident?" I bravely said.

"Do you indeed? And which paper are you from?" He asked sarcastically.

"Daily Prophet."

"And what do you want to know?"

"Well, anything you can tell me."

"Go and talk to our PR department. They'll be issuing a press release."

"But has the suspect been badly injured? Were you about to arrest him? And on what charges? Have you arrested anyone else in connection with the case? Or--" I ask persistently.

"What's your name?" He cuts in.

"Lily Evans."

"Well, Lily Evans," he says grimly, "as persistent as you seem, you will have to wait for the press release."

He takes me firmly by the elbow and escorts me to the front desk. I protest the whole way, saying he can't do this. He asks the receptionist to not admit me again. She looks at me and tells him that I'm here to be treated. And I indignantly echo. He lets go of my elbow and looks me up and down.

"Really?" He questioned disbelievingly. "And what exactly is wrong with her? She looks pretty healthy to me."

The receptionist and I stay silent and hesitant.

"Well?" He asks impatiently.

"It's personal."

"Big coincidence, isn't it? That you happen to need treatment and then , lo and behold!, one of the suspects from the story you need to cover is admitted too!"

"Well, I am terribly sorry for being a coincidence." I said in my best sarcastic voice.

A voice behind me interrupts by calling my name. It's Skylar. She tells me their calling me. I excuse myself from the conversation with the Auror. I rant about him to Skylar as we follow the healer down a corridor. She tries to get my attention but I keep ranting until she yells at me. When we end up at the room, I ask Sky if I can just look and see if I can find the suspect. Sky just waves her arm at me impatiently and I slip out into the ward. I find the guy after a little bit of wandering in the ward. Ten minutes later I am going back into the room Sky's in with all the information I need to make an excellent story. I had to cut the conversation short because I spotted Brown Eyes striding up the ward toward me, and from the look on his face he has spotted me too. I get back to the room safely. I call out to Sky and ask her if I can come in. She says that I can, and I ask her if she's been seen yet. She responds with a 'no'. The healer points to me and says I am the patient to the head healer. The gorgeous Healer Bryce stands before us.

I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life. I have emotional scars from the last hour. I'll probably never be able to have sex again without at least a year of therapy. Healer Bryce is still gorgeous. The first thing he said to me was that I've been here before and that he recognizes the name. The other healer looked at me in a rather strange manner, as though I do this on a regular basis. I started to blush with embarrassment. He said there was no need to be embarrassed. He also said for me to pop my knickers off and get up on the bed. Oh my god. I could have killed myself. I glare at Sky silently telling her to own up now, considering she hasn't down anything. The other healer starts shuffling me toward the bed when I found my voice and yelled at Sky to tell them. She finally told them it was her problem. After her problem was solved, we were given a lecture from the other healer about practical jokes and wasting hospital time. The doctor patted Sky on the arm and said that it wasn't that bad. And I wanted to yell at him that it wasn't.

Excuse me, but I don't want to talk about this anymore. I am now at work and am ready to write up this story. 


End file.
